Mon mystérieux inconnu
by EyeSweet
Summary: Lorsque l'on est renversé par un inconnu, on a deux choix. On peut oublier, et aller de l'avant. Ou bien on peut se battre pour découvrir la vérité. Quel choix feriez vous ? Seriez vous pret à vous sacrifier pour votre mystérieux inconnu?
1. Mon accident

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Me voilà partie dans une nouvelle Fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! S'il vous plait, laissez un petit commentaire à la fin que je sache si je doit continuer ou non ?**

**Donnez moi votre avis! Il est très important!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_ Un jour, on m'a dit que je vivrais de grandes choses, que mon avenir serait rayonnant et heureux. Qu'un rayon de soleil allait transpercer le ciel sombre de mon existence. Etrangement je doutais de ces paroles. Cela était peut être dû à ma malchance légendaire, ou bien à mon incapacité d'aligner trois pas sur un sol lisse? Toujours est il que j'attendais désespérément une amélioration dans ma vie. J'attendais un miracle. Et l'espoir... ce n'est pas toujours bon pour la santé..._

**_oOo_**

Nous étions le 17 mars, à en croire le calendrier qui ornait le mur de cette pièce. Un bip sonore me vrillait les tympans et la lumière du jour m'éblouissait. Ce réveil était globalement douloureux. Cumulez à cela une incompréhension totale sur les raisons de ma présence à cet endroit, et vous comprendrez mes interrogations.

Je devais peut être me sentir soulagée de me souvenir au moins de mon prénom ? Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Enfin Isabella. J'ai vraisemblablement 24 ans, et avant de me retrouver ici, je vivais dans un loft à New York. Oui, New York! Le rêve de n'importe qui n'est ce pas? Et bien enfaite, ce n'était pas le mien. Je rêvais de voyages, d'évasions. Mon rêve de Tour du Monde fut entacher par ma maladresse habituelle.

Physiquement, j'étais de taille moyenne, brune avec des yeux marrons. Rien de bien folichon.

M'accoutumant progressivement à la lumière blanche, je remarquais ma perfusion, et l'aiguille plantée dans mon bras. Beuârk. Je tournais la tête violemment, me coupant de la vue de aiguille mais me provoquant en même temps des vertiges. Note pour plus tard : ne plus faire de mouvements brusques!

Bien, faisons un résumé rapide de la situation. Je me trouvais dans un endroit inconnu (surement une chambre d'hôpital aux vues des murs blancs et de la perfusion). Je ne me souvenais absolument pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé (renversée par un bus ? Tombée à travers une fenêtre? Chute dans un escalier?). Et ce bip commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système!

J'enlevais donc promptement la pince de mon doigt afin de stopper ce bruit. Peut être que cela allait faire revenir les infirmières et qu'elles m'expliqueront ce qu'il m'arrive?

_**oOo**_

- Envoyez lui un bouquet de fleurs ! Ou... des chocolats ? Je n'en sais rien!

- Je pense que le bouquet de fleurs serait plus de circonstances... Vous l'avez renversé Monsieur Cullen.

- Bien sur que non! C'est mon chauffeur qui l'a renversée.

- Je crois bien que cela revient au même...

- Ca suffit Jasper! Envoyez lui un bouquet de fleurs avec un mot d'excuse si vous le voulez vraiment. Je ne peux rien faire de plus!

_**oOo**_

- Isabella Marie Swan! Ne me refais plus jamais une peur comme ca!

Une petite tornade brune venait de débouler dans ma chambre. A en croire par ces cris, j'avais à faire à ma meilleure amie, Alice Brandon. Nous nous connaissions depuis le lycée de Forks. Lorsque j'avais décidé de venir habiter à New York, elle m'avait accompagné. Le mot « non » lui était totalement inconnu. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait. C'était surement la raison de sa popularité croissante dans le monde de la mode. Elle avait du talent, et une imagination inépuisable. Je l'admirais pour cela. Elle réussissait dans la mode, et faisait de son rêve une réalité.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de moi!

Je possédais un petit restaurant à Manhattan. Un restaurant plutôt simple et modeste, mais je l'adorais. Le centre de Manhattan est un lieu privilégié et j'avais réellement eu de la chance. Les affaires marchaient assez bien. Je payais mon loyer tous les mois et je réussissais même à mettre de l'argent de coté tous les mois. En bref, à ca niveau là je n'avais vraiment pas à me plaindre. En revanche, lorsqu'on savait que je rêvais de tout autre chose... on se demandait ce que je faisais dans la capitale américaine...

- Je voudrais bien m'excuser Alice, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici... Tu ne le saurais pas par hasard?

- C'est pas vrai! Tu n'as vu personne?

- J'attendais les infirmières quand tu as fait irruption dans ma chambre.

- Après un petit temps d'arrêt, je poursuivis en souriant.

- D'après mon observation, je suis dans un chambre d'hôpital!

- Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour déplorable, me dit-elle en soupirant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Alice! Mais je t'aimerai encore plus si tu allais me chercher une infirmière. Ou un médecin. Ou bien la raison de ma présence ici ?

Je commençais à être de plus en plus frustrée. Quand est ce que quelqu'un allait m'expliquer?

- C'est pas vrai, il n'est pas venu ? S'exclama t elle

- Qui ca?

- L'idiot qui t'a renversé!

- Je me suis faite renversée?

Première nouvelle! Comment cela se fait-il que je ne me souvienne même pas de cela ? D'avoir au moins voulu traverser une route. Prise d'un doute, je levais mes couvertures pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Je grimaçais. Ma jambe droite était dans le plâtre, j'avais des bandages sur le ventre, et maintenant que j'y pensais, j'avais quelques soucis à respirer correctement. Surement une blessure aux cotes. Super! J'avais vraiment la poisse...

- Ca fait trois jours que tu es inconsciente Bella! Je m'inquiétais vraiment.

- Trois jours?

J'émis un temps d'arrêt. Puis je paniquais brusquement.

- Mon restaurant! Quelqu'un s'en est occupé ? Oh non!

- Du calme! Emmett s'en est occupé. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose d'ailleurs... songea-t-elle à haute voix.

- Emmett? Mais il fait quoi à New York ?

Emmett était mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Nous étions inséparable depuis nos cinq ans, le jour où il m'aida à me défendre contre deux garçons qui s'étaient donnés comme but de me piquer mon gouter.

Le seul problème était que Emmett vivait à Seattle. Il faisait parti de l'equipe nationale de Baseball. Il paraitrait qu'il était plutôt bon. Personnellement n'y connaissant rien, je ne pouvais pas me faire d'avis la dessus.. J'étais juste heureuse pour Emmett qui avait la chance de faire ce dont il revait depuis tout petit : sportif professionnel.

- Il est venu dès qu'il a sut ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Tu nous as foutu la frousse!

- Je suis désolée...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute voyons! Mais plutot à l'autre idiot!

- Bon tu vas enfin me dire qui est cet « idiot » ?

Je commencais réellement à m'impatienter.

_**oOo**_

Allongé sur son canapé, Edward Cullen s'apitoyait sur son sort. De retour à New York pour deux semaines, il avait bêtement espéré que ce retour passerait inaperçu. Hélas, lorsqu'on s'appelait Cullen, c'était une chose quasi-impossible. Il allait devoir changer de chauffeur. Celui ci était décidément trop inattentif. Et cette pauvre femme qu'il avait renversé! Il espérait qu'elle allait bien... Rosalie lui avait dit qu'elle avait une jambe cassée et deux côtes fêlées. Il se savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il avait toujours était nul dans les relations sociales. Il préférait fuir les gens. La preuve il ne savait même pas quoi lui offrir pour se faire pardonner! Un bouquet de fleurs...Il ne comprendrait jamais la signification de cela. Comment des fleurs pourrait l'aider à se faire pardonner? Elles ne pourraient pas. C'était juste histoire d'avoir la conscience tranquille. Ou plutôt, que Jasper et Rosalie aient la conscience tranquille!

_**oOo**_

- Et bien enfaite...Je ne l'ai pas vraiment rencontrer... J'ai juste eu l'honneur de rencontrer sa soeur. Ou plutot le déshonneur, devrais-je dire!

- De qui parles tu a la fin ?

- Tu sais qui est Rosalie Cullen ?

- Euh non. Je devrais?

- Bella! Tu es irrecuperable!

Je grimacais.

- Merci ?

- Rosalie Cullen est la snob, et égoiste héritière de l'empire des Cullen.

- Mais tu ne viens pas juste de me dire qu'elle avait un frère? Et c'est elle l'héritière?

- Oui! Si tu lisais un peu plus souvent la presse, tu saurais qu'il a refusé l'héritage. Pour des raisons obscurs il n'en voulait pas.

Elle fit une pause, soudainement songeuse.

- C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il est idiot!

- Alice, tu es au courant que je n'y comprends rien ?

- Bon ok, reprenons depuis le début. L'empire immobilier de la famille Cullen est connu à travers le monde entier. Ils possèdent des immeubles, ou autre investissements immobilier en Europe, dans tout l'Amérique. Sauf qu'il y a deux ans les parents Cullen sont décédés. La mort est toujours inexpliquée d'ailleurs... Bref, Rosalie en parfaite petite fille de riche, a tout de suite accepté d'hériter de tout l'empire de ses parents quand son frère, Edward, à refuser de reprendre le flambeau. Aujourd'hui, Rosalie dirige tout, toute seule. Elle s'en sort plutôt bien à ce qu'il paraît. Et Edward, il a plus ou moins disparut de la circulation. Enfin si tu exclut ton accident.

- Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de lui que je suis dans cette chambre d'hopital ?

- Oui. Enfin plus précisément à cause de son chauffeur. Lui ne conduit pas bien sur! Je suis sure qu'il ne sait meme pas faire de toute façon!

Après un sommeil de trois jours, je devais avouer avoir du mal à tout assimiler d'un coup. Surtout que le débit de paroles de Alice était assez élevé. Je n'étais pas en grande forme, et la fatigue commençait déjà à monter. Une question restait cependant : mais que faisaient ces infirmières?

Mais Alice, indémontable, continuait dans son monologue, sans même prêter attention à moi. Je réussissais quand même à comprendre le sens général de ses phrases.

- Et donc, elle est passée te voir! Heureusement que j'étais là! Elle est restée trois minutes, maximum. Juste le temps de s'excuser de la part de son frère. Bla bla bla. Il pouvait pas venir lui même celui la ? Même pas fichu d'assumer ses tords. Ils se croient tout permis ces riches. Ca va pas se passer comme ca, crois moi! Moi aussi je commence a avoir des relations! Ils vont voir ce que ca fait de s'attaquer à ma meilleure amie! Non mais je rêve!

Et là! Ho miracle! Une infirmière franchit enfin le pas de ma porte. Alice se tut. Et moi je fut soulagée de ce petit moment de silence.

L'infirmière fut bizarrement surprise de ma voir éveillée. Elle me regarda puis vint me faire subir des examens obligatoires pour toute personne qui vient de se réveiller d'un sommeil de trois jours, et qui a subit un vol plané, dû à la rencontre avec une voiture. Alice fut priée de sortir de la chambre.

L'infirmière m'annonça gentiment que je pourrais sortir à la fin de la semaine, mais je devrais être en repos pendant encore au moins deux semaines. Une jambe cassée et deux cotes fêlées ca ne guérissait pas si vite que ca...

Le jour suivant, j'eu la surprise de recevoir un bouquet de fleurs. Pour tout vous dire, je n'étais pas particulièrement fan de fleurs. Celles ci ne firent pas exception à la regle. Le bouquet était gros, et coloré. Mais que demander de plus à un bouquet? Cependant, la seule chose interessante était le petit mot à l'interieur. Il provenait d'Edward Cullen qui s'excusait de m'avoir renversé, et esperait que j'irais mieux rapidement.

Et à ma sortie de l'hopital, j'étais persuadée de deux choses. Premièrement, Alice était complètement folle. Et deuxièmement, je devais absolument rencontrer cet Edward Cullen.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis! Et a bientôt pour la suite :)**


	2. Alice

_Les amis sont la plus belle chose au monde. Grâce à eux, nous vivons. A travers eux, nous existons. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Trop réservée dirent certains. Trop timide, d'autres. J'estimais plutôt avoir du mal à accepter le changement. L'amitié est faite de bouleversements et de différences. Aimer quelqu'un c'est admettre qu'il peut vous faire souffrir à tout moment, et pourtant l'accepter. Cependant, ce jour là, je n'avais pas assez de mots pour la remercier d'être là. Avec moi._

_**o0O0o**_

_Et à ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'étais persuadée de deux choses. Premièrement, Alice était complètement folle. Et deuxièmement, je devais absolument rencontrer cet Edward Cullen...  
_

Alice avait décidé d'emménager chez moi.

Pas une nuit. Non non. Au moins un mois, le temps, m'avait-elle dit, que je récupère entièrement de mon accident. Vous avais-je parlé de mon besoin d'être seule et indépendante? Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'en suis vraiment navrée... ne me persécutez pas en envoyant Alice chez moi! Elle était totalement incontrôlable. Comment suis-je sensée me reposer avec une tornade pareil dans mon appartement? A coup sur, celui ci ne survivra jamais! Bien sur que non je n'exagère pas! Vous avez déjà habité avec elle ? Ou même passé un week end à ses cotés ? Je vais vous expliquer. Elle possédait une certaine tendance à faire le vide dans votre penderie, et à vouloir ab-so-lu-ment vous refaire entièrement votre garde-robe. La salle de bain avait tendance à rétrécir sous l'affluence d'une centaine de nouveaux produits de beauté (vu que je n'en possedais presque aucun, cela n'est pas forcément étonnant, me direz-vous). Et enfin, elle parlait. Beaucoup. Dès le matin, alors que vous venez de vous réveiller après seulement six petites heures de sommeil. Le soir, dès son retour et jusqu'au couché.

Ne vous méprenez pas. J'adore Alice. Je l'aime plus que n'importe qui. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Mais après un séjour à l'hopital, et trois jours dans le même appartement qu'elle, vous aussi vous commenceriez à en avoir marre. Le besoin de prendre l'air et de sortir faire un tour devenait de plus en plus pressant. Hélas, je ne pouvais pas encore me déplacer (merci chères côtes et chère jambe!). L'enfermement me faisait devenir plus aigrie, moins patiente. J'avais envie d'être seule, et surtout d'être bien portante.

J'avais du temps à perdre. Et la rancune est tenace lorsqu'on s'ennuie.

- Bellaaa! Debout!

Je grognais. Je rabattais la couette sur ma tete et me tournais du coté opposé à la porte. Les yeux toujours fermés, je tentais de me rendormir.

Seulement au bout de cinq minutes (voire plus, ma notion du temps le matin était assez subjective..) un poids se jeta sur moi. Connaissant l'origine de cette masse inconnue sur ma couette, et qui m'empechait de dormir tranquillement, j'essayais désespérement de la repousser de mon lit. Non mais vraiment!

- Allez Bella! Il est bientôt neuf heures et tu m'avais promis de venir avec moi dans mon appartement!

- 'Peut pas! Trop tot.

Je fermais les yeux pour me rendormir.

- S'il te plait! Le medecin avait dit une semaine de repos complet pour toi. Tu peux sortir aujourd'hui! On prendra les bequilles. Et puis il y a un ascenseur dans mon immeuble! Je te préparerai même à manger à midi. Tu n'auras rien à faire!

Elle s'était assise sur mon lit, et attendait une réaction de ma part. La culpabilité commençait à monter à moi. Je me souvenais vaguement de cette discution. Et je crois bien lui avoir dit que je l'accompagnerai... Mais actuellement il était tot. Et j'étais fatiguée!

- Bella?

- Hmm... Ok... Deux s'condes. J'vais m'préparer dans deux minutes...

- Cool! On part dans 15 minutes!

Quoi ? En grommelant j'ouvrais les yeux et m'assis sur le bord de mon lit. Alice était déjà partie en courant de la chambre, criant qu'elle devait preparer ses affaires. Je me levais peniblement et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Pendant mon brossage de dents je m'examinais le visage dans le miroir. Ma peau était presque redevenue comme avant, il n'y avait presque plus de bleus, et les coupures avaient presque toutes cicatrisées. J'avait quasiment retrouvée mon aspect normal. J'avais encore le platre à la jambe droite, et des bandages me tenaient encore le thorax. Cependant je me sentais presque totalement rétablie, et je pensais avoir la force de sortir de chez moi. Alice avait raison, cela me ferait du bien de prendre l'air, et de voir autre chose que les murs de mon appartement.

_**o0O0o**_

- J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé! S'exclama Alice, pour la dixième fois au moins depuis le depart de mon appartement.

Nous étions parties de chez moi vers 9h45, et depuis, Alice ne tenait pas en place. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que quelqu'un tienne autant à son appartement. Une semaine sans y aller, et elle paniquait. J'avais fini par ne plus l'écouter. Je laissais mon esprit s'evader. Remonter dans une voiture, me promener sur les trottoirs. Tout cela me rappelait mon accident, et faisait refluer des souvenirs plus désagréable les uns que les autres. Cela me fit repenser à Edward Cullen. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si je lui en voulait d'avoir été si peu inquiet et concerné par mon accident, ou si je m'en fichais. Il s'était excusé, je n'avais donc vraisemblablement plus de raison d'avoir affaire à lui. Pourtant quelque chose me poussait à vouloir le revoir. A vouloir des explications sur son comportement face à face. Ou tout simplement de me faire une vraie opinion de lui, autre que celle des magasines peoples.

Alice éteint le moteur. Je sortais rapidement de mes pensées. Nous étions arrivées devant un petit immeuble, en plein centre ville. Vieil immeuble classique il degageait un charme particulier. Il correspondait, étrangement à Alice. Elle aurait difficilement pu en trouvait un qui lui correspondrait mieux.

Arrivée sur son pallier, elle ouvrit fébrilement sa porte d'entrée et se jeta dans son appartement. Puis, s'en suivit des mouvements flous d'Alice qui courrait dans chaque piece pour inspecter les changements. Elle finit par son cher dressing où elle resta dix bonnes minutes à faire l'inventaire de ses « merveilleeeeux » vetements.

Moi, amusée je la regardais faire, en m'asseyant sur son canapé moelleux.

L'appartement d'Alice était sobre, classe et pourtant très vivant. Alice avait choisi tous les meubles et toute la décoration. Chaque pièce avait un style différent, et nous faisait éprouver une sensation différente. Elle jouait avec les touches de couleurs pour donner de la vie aux pièces. L'appartement était le reflet de la personnalité d'Alice.

- Quand tu auras fini de courir partout, tu pourras m'apporter une tasse de café, s'il te plait Alice?

- J'arrive Bella! Me cria-t-elle

Elle apparut dans le cadre de la porte du couloir, toute heureuse d'être enfin chez elle.

- Par contre, il faut que j'en fasse, il n'y en a pas, reprit-elle. Tu veux bien attendre dix minutes?

Sans attendre de réponse elle se précipita dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres. Je rigolais doucement et reportais mon attention vers la grande baie vitrée en face de moi. J'avais vu sur une bonne partie des toits de la ville. A chaque fois que je venais ici, je me posais sur le canapé, et revassais, le regard perdu dans la vue.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagée!

Alice se laissa tomber dans le canapé, à coté de moi. Je tournais la tête vers elle. Je venais de me rendre compte que cela faisait un moment qu'on avait pas parlé toutes les deux. J'avais été de mauvaise humeur toute la semaine, et elle, elle travaillait tous les jours.

- J'imagine! Mais tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée de rester chez moi tout ce temps.

- Bien sur que si Bella. Il n'était pas question que je te laisse tomber. Tu m'as fait peur.

Je la prit dans mes bras, prise d'émotions d'avoir une telle amie.

- Merci Alice. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ca m'a fait du bien de savoir que tu étais là, avec moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très gentille avec toi ces derniers jours. Je suis désolée.

- Je comprends! Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis tu pourras toujours te faire pardonner...

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle avait cet air entendu. Je devinais parfaitement comment me faire pardonner. Des fringues!

- On verra! Quand j'aurais récupéré mes deux jambes! Lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Oh oui! On se fera une journée shopping! Ca fait tellement longtemps!

Ne surtout pas laisser Alice s'emballer sur le shopping!

- Euh...Je sa...

- Mais si! Tu verras ce sera super!, me coupa-t-elle. Le matin on ira se faire faire des soins du corps, et l'après midi on fera les magasins. Rien que toute les deux.

- Hm.. pourquoi pas!

- Ca fait si longtemps qu'on a pas eu d'après midi juste toutes les deux Bella!

- Je sais Alice. Ca me manque aussi! Enfin peut être pas de faire les magasins... mais bon! Lui dis-je en rigolant. Bon et sinon, au boulot ?, repris-je, Tout s'est bien passé cette semaine? On n'a pas trop parlé... essayais-je de changer de sujet.

Alice travaillait pour un grand magasine de mode. Elle était rédactrice, mais aidait aussi sur les shooting photos. Son avis était devenu de plus en plus important pour le patron du magasine. Cela ne m'étonnais pas. Alice avait beaucoup de talent.

- Oh tu sais, c'était une semaine pas très intéressante. On est en pleine rédaction du prochain magasine, on doit trouver les thèmes, les nouvelles tendances...etc. Oh mais si! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai appris sur Stéphane ?

Stéphane était l'assistant d'Alice, depuis plusieurs mois. Nous rigolions beaucoup sur lui, il était très féminin et maniéré. Nous le soupçonnions d'être gay. Il était venu plusieurs fois chez Alice, et nous avions passé des soirées à trois très amusante. C'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, et de très drole.

- Dis moi tout! Nos doutes se confirment?

- Oui!

Le sourire d'Alice atteignait presque ses oreilles. Elle reprit :

- Il est venu m'en parler hier midi! Je crois qu'il a eu une peine de coeur, il se sentait seul, alors il est venu me voir. On a beaucoup parlé, c'était super! Il vient juste de se séparer de son copain avec qui il était depuis deux ans! Tu imagines ? Et je viens juste de l'apprendre en plus! Il aurait quand même pu me le dire avant!

- Alice! C'est normal qu'il n'est rien dit! On s'entend peut être bien avec lui, mais il ne nous connaissait pas assez!

- Je sais...

Je rigolais. Alice était tellement excessive!

- Et tu n'as toujours pas rencontré un bel homme Alice?

- Bien sur que non! Tu avait toute mon attention cette semaine! Je n'ai meme pas pensé à regarder des hommes. C'est pour te dire!

Je culpabilisais de lui avoir causé toute cette inquiétude.

Elle bondit soudain, et partis en courant dans la cuisine. Ah! Le café était enfin prêt!

_**o0O0o  
**_

Nous avions pris le café tout en papotant. Nous étions resté plus longtemps que prévu, et j'arrivais chez moi seulement à 15 heures. Alice avait décidé de passer la journée chez elle, pour faire le ménage et profiter de son appartement. Moi j'avais sauté (si on peut dire) sur l'occasion pour retourner chez moi et passer une après midi au calme. Alice m'avait juste déposé.

- Je reviens ce soir vers 21h. Ca ira Bella ? Me dit-elle dans la voiture

- Pas de soucis Alice. Je t'attends pour manger ou pas?

- Non je me débrouille chez moi! Mais je passe chercher un film avant d'arriver, d'accord?

- Bien sur!

- Tu as une préférence?

- Non, choisis ce que tu as envie! Mais Alice... evite l'eau de rose...

Elle grimaca. Je la connaissait bien! J'étais certaine qu'elle aurait rapporté un bon film d'amour si je ne lui avait rien dit. Et en ce moment, l'amour était mis de coté dans ma vie. Je n'y pensais pas.

Ma dernière relation remontait à un an. C'était avec mon meilleur ami, Jacob Black. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant presque deux ans, jusqu'à ce que je décide de me séparer de lui. J'aimais Jacob, et je l'aimerai toute ma vie. Cependant j'étais arrivée à un stade de ma vie où je devais remettre tout en question. De même que ma relation avec Jacob. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, mon double. Celui qui me comprendrait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais il avait toujours manqué quelque chose entre nous. J'avais voulu une séparation afin de faire le point, de remettre en question ce que l'on avait toujours pris pour acquis.

Il était resté mon meilleur ami. J'avais l'impression qu'il attendait toujours le bon le moment, le moment où je déciderai qu'on se remette ensemble. Moi meme je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer entre nous. L'ambiguité était devenue courante. Mais je ne voulais toujours pas reprendre ma relation avec lui, j'attendais quelque chose que meme moi j'ignorais.

Après avoir difficilement réussit à rejoindre mon appartement, je m'installais sur le canapé. Je voyage jusqu'à chez Alice, certes court, m'avais épuisé. Je commencais à avoir mal partout. Je devais me reposer.

Mais c'est dans ces moments là qu'on regrettait que le telephone existe. La sonnerie de mon portable me vrilla les tympans.

- Allo?

- Mademoiselle Isabella Swan ?

* * *

**Bonjour a tous!**

**Je mets mon petit message à la fin, comme ca peut être que plus de personnes le liront ;).**

**Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour cette trèèès longue periode sans aucune nouvelle de ma part! Je suis impardonnable :/ Mais pour ma defense, les études d'architecture ca prends beaucoup sur notre temps libre. Mais maintenant c'est les vacances, et avec toutes ces supers gentilles reviews que j'ai recu pour le chapitre precedent je vais me remotiver et continuer cette histoire! Je remercie donc toutes ces gentilles personne qui m'ont laissé une review! Merci :)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprecié ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment voulu mettre en valeur l'amitié et la relation entre Bella et Alice, qui va être très importante pour la suite! Edward arrive bientot ne vous inquietez pas ;)**

**A bientot!**


End file.
